


Scars

by Hlegallee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, M/M, Mention of Death, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlegallee/pseuds/Hlegallee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers Sherlock's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

John walks into 221B Baker Street to the cries of his 8 month year old daughter. Mary had died during child birth leaving him devastated but Sherlock and Rose have kept him sane...well as sane as possible.

Sherlock is like a breathe of fresh air compared to everyone else around him who give him sad looks, watching what they say. Sherlock, of course doesn't treat him as a victim, instead he treats John normally and amazingly enough can even recognize those moments when he shouldn't push. Sherlock has even helped care for Rose which causes John's heart to sweep with joy, not that he'll ever admit it. 

He follows the cries upstairs to find Sherlock with Rose in his arms quietly humming while rocking her. John stands in the doorway smiling as Rose's cries fade away and she nods off into sleep. 

Sherlock looks up at John grinning and John's smile grows wider because this is something only he knows. Sherlock the cold calculating psychopath is really the biggest softie who will probably end up spoiling Rose too much. Sherlock gently sets Rose in the crib and walks over to John. "Hello John. She is bloody adorable, even when crying." 

"She get's it all from Mary." John says and winces slightly. 

Thankfully Sherlock ignores it and teases, "I think she has your hair."

John laughs, "We were both blond. Anyways thanks you for watching her. Dinner or really the take out I brought home, is waiting for us downstairs." 

Sherlock does his small smile that John is noticing is only done towards him and feels his happiness rise, "Can you go set it up? I want to change really quick. Baby drool is not my favorite thing." 

John snorts and says, "I can agree with that." before walking out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took less than a minute for John to realize that he should have grabbed a sweater since downstairs was freezing. He thought about waiting for a few minutes but decided against it thinking, 'Sherlock won't mind.' 

What he saw when he returned unsettled him to the core. Sherlock's back was covered in scars and John can't hold back his gasp. Sherlock instantly swirls around, showing that his front had escaped damage, his expression that of someone who's secret has been discovered by the person they least wanted it discovered by. 

They stare at each other, neither saying a word but both understanding the other, "Sherlock" John finally says, "Did you receive those in the two years you were taking out Moriarty's group?" 

Sherlock looks at him with unwavering eyes, "Yes."

"I've been thinking about this since you revealed that you were alive. Why did you do all that, fake your death and then proceed to destroy his group." John looks at him, eyes pleading Sherlock to not just brush it off.

Sherlock sighed, he had known he couldn't avoid this conversation with John forever, Sherlock didn't even know why he wanted to. "Moriarty threatened to kill Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and you. He had his men stationed to shoot all three of you should I not "die" by jumping from the building." 

John swallowed before shakily asking, "So you went through all that pain so we wouldn't be hurt?"

His eyes locked onto Sherlock's who answered, "You could say that, but it wasn't the only reason. I had to take them done on my own, make sure they could never come back." 

"May I see them?" John asked and Sherlock froze.

John realizing what he said might be too much instantly starts saying, "Sorry, I just I..." 

"Stop." Sherlock says, "It's okay. I was just surprised." He turns around exposing his back for John who instantly moves behind him taking in the scars.

He reaches out to trace one but pulls away instantly when Sherlock flinches away. "Do they still hurt?", he asks horrified. 

He doesn't need to see Sherlock's face to know he had an exasperated expression, "No silly, your hands are freezing." 

John smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I just they...they're beautiful. They symbolize what you did to keep those closest to you save." 

Sherlock turned around towering over John with a slight smile on his face, "You really think so?" 

"Yes, but again, I'm not the best person to ask since the first time I saw you I've thought there was nothing that could mar your beauty." 

Sherlock chuckles, "And you say you aren't gay." 

John rolls his eyes, "I'm bisexual, there is a difference." He looks up at Sherlock grinning only to be greeted with a shocked face.

"...did you ever like me?" Sherlock whispered so quietly that had John not been so close he wouldn't have hear a thing. 

A blush rose from John's cheeks and he looked down fidgeting nervously, "Well to be honest, yes. At first I just thought you were a handsome man, but then as we started to live together I began to love your little quirks however annoying some of them may be. When you disappeared I was heartbroken even though I knew nothing could have ever happened between us. I was surprised really when Mary found me, as you know we fell in love, but there was always a place for you. When you came back I was both livid and relieved. I had finally moved on, but there you were standing before me and all my feelings rushed back. I wasn't going to ignore my love for Mary though who was an amazing and complicated woman." 

"Is it too late?" Sherlock asks.

"Too late for what? John asks unsure what Sherlock meant.

"Is it too late for us? I...I would be honored if you would date me and allow me to be Rose's other dad. I've loved you for a long while. You were what kept me going those two years, I couldn't let them harm you. When I came back to find you proposing to Mary I let it go thinking that I shouldn't interfere but now.... but now you're single again and I would be happy if you gave me a chance. I know you'll never forget Mary as you never forgot me and I love that about you." 

Tears threatened to fall as John looked up at Sherlock for the first time since they both confessed and was met with Sherlock's steady gaze which seized him, locking his gaze with his, and a thousand words passed through them. 

John knew that he would never fully be over Mary's death but he also knew what she wouldn't want him to be alone. He smiled slightly, positive that somehow Mary knew that Sherlock and he both loved each other before either of them did. 

"It's not too late." John says, "But lets take it slow." The smile Sherlock sent John practically blinded him and just as he was about to speak Rose started crying making both of them spring into action. 

Sherlock picks her up and says, "We need to change her diaper." John nods and goes to grab one while Sherlock takes off Rose's soiled diaper. It take them all but a minute to finish and when they do John rocks Rose as they both sing her a lullaby to help her drift to sleep.


End file.
